


The innocence of Children?

by Misty123



Series: Come back and Stay [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Sirius and he’s friends have a question that they need Orion Black to answer during the Solace summer party





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).

> I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, I am just playing with them and not making money form this short story. This short story is in the same universe of Come back and stay. This idea popped into my head at work and I just had to write it! Most of the children mentioned are 6 or at the eldest 8 years old!

There was scuffling and urgent whispering outside the main ballroom of 12 Grimmauld place, Walburga raised and eyebrow and looked at her bonded. The look exchanged between them communicated a ‘what on earth do the children want’, as usual at the summer solace, adults were gathering in the main ballroom, whilst the children under eight were playing (rioting most people said) in the small family parlour. But apparently a heated discussion had broken out between them, and they wanted the adults to mediate between the different groups. Walburga summoned Kreacher their head elf and instructed him to let the children come into the main ballroom, after all there was nothing that the children could say or do that would floor her or the other adults in the room. Out the corner of her eye she saw Thaddeus Fitzwilliam shaking his head ‘no’, but she ignored him, after all the children were innocents and there argument may lighten the atmosphere in the ballroom. Taking the tension out of the room between the light side supporters of Albus Dumbledore and the dark side supporters of Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, she herself was getting a tension migraine that would last at least a week from trying to stop a all out war between the two groups.

Kreacher showed in the group of children, led by Sirius, their was his brother Regulas, Severus Fitzwilliam nee Snape, James Potter and Severus best friend Lydia. Lydia was dragging a pale young werewolf called Remus Greyback, who looked very scared and seemed almost ready to meet death himself. Frank Longbottom was striding angrily into the room, Walburga woundered what had upset the light side poster child. The rest of the children including her nieces came into the room but stayed on the sidelines

The group of children stopped by Walburga chair, and Sirius bowed to his parents. It was amazing thought Orion, how Sirius and James Potter mixing with other children and attending a good private mundane school had started to shape them into nice young boys. Sirius took a deep breath, composed himself and asked very seriously to his mother “Mother! Is Chief Warlock Dumbledore a pervert….” At this the room grew very quiet and number of guests were trying not to choke on their drinks that they had just asphisated . Thaddeus and his son just closed their eyes and shook their heads, after looking at each other. To be fair Thaddeus bonded was obviously enjoying herself. Orion suddenly shook himself and took over the children’s questioning, after all he knew Walburga only had a minute bit of patience when it came to hoisting these lavish balls and occasions, and he did not want anything to derail the good progress between his bonded and their eldest son Sirius.

Orion took a swift gulp of his whiskey and interrupted Walburga before she went on a tirade “Why do you ask that Sirius?”

Sirius look at his mismatch of friends and answered “Welllll! James mother is to have another baby, and Lydia told us that her mum when she had her baby brothers …which according to her is not at all fun to play with..Well you know they just cries, sleeps and drinks milk…anyway, Lydia’s mum said that her baby brother was made when her dad Penis became hard and then he put into her mum’s vagina, they both had something called an organism….which allowed her dad’s sperm”

“Which are like very tiny frog spawn” helpfully added James to the conversation. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued as if his best friend hadn’t interrupted him “to meet her mums egg! And then nine months later her mum gave birth to a noisy, little baby brother…and that apparently is how all children and most animals are born”. Orion just nodded for Sirius to continue, wanting to know what the tenuous link between sex, child birth and Albus Dumbledore being a pervert fitted together in the children’s minds.

Severus now continued the explanation looking very disdainfully at Heir Frank Longbottom “Frank here has stated that Lydia is wrong and that Dumbledore is right!” A sniff from him, let everybody in the room know what he thought of Franks thinking process, for him Lydia was almost always right, and if she didn’t know she would've ask her mum before she was killed who would explain things to her. But now that duty fell thank Merlin thought Orion to her adopted mother Walbuga. Hence the sex talk at the age of four, when her mum was pregnant with her baby brothers and answered her curious daughters questions on where her little brothers were coming from “Frank states that Dumbledore says a Stork brings the babies…” suddenly Orion had a sinking feeling of where this conversation was going, he look at his bonded to find that she was trying not to look at anybody else, to stop herself from laughing. It also didn’t help that the ballroom was so quiet waiting for the end of the children’s question and answer, everybody including the Black House Elves waited with baited breath for his answer “WELL IF DUMBLEDORE HAS SEX WITH A STORK TO GET A BABY! Doesn’t that make him a pervert, cause Lucius says that it’s against both mundane and magical law to have sex with animals and make them pregnant….also Andomedia heard that to use a feather is kinky, but using the whole Chicken or Stork in this case would be perverted! So as Bella said to Heir Frank and I am quoting her exact words ‘you are just a complete brown nosed arse licker, whose family believes Dumbledore walks on water….when he is just a pervert who likes to make babies with Storks!”

“Yes father? Who is correct is it Frank who believes Dumbledore is Merlin himself, or Lydia’s mum who told her how babies are made” Regulas added, then he continued in the same vein “Also does mother make your penis hard the same way, or does she do something different every time….so you can have more than one baby!”

“Cause apparently mother has to either rub your penis, or blow on it……..but how can mother swallow your penis without eating it father?” , and with that the children just looked at each other perplexity as their parents and the others including the house elves in the ballroom started to fall about laughing. Except for Frank Longbottom parents and other light side supporters who left the solace party in outrage. Stating that if they did not get a formal apology from the Blacks and the children present for corrupting their precious children’s minds, they would never come to another hosted dark supporter event

In the room a middle age Tom Riddle just smiled to himself, hopefully with these inquisitive children, they would not just except the lies that Albus Dumbledore and light side told. And Walburga was so grateful to the children present for ensuring that Dumbledore supporters were so outraged that they would never come to another party event hosted by a dark aligned family, yes the children especially her sons were wonderful!


	2. My life is over! And nobody cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is heartbroken and his family and friends lend him support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I said that the last chapter was to be the whole story, the children in the story have demanded their own voices and stories...please enjoy

“My life is over! Over!” A dramatic six year old Sirius Black announced to his assembled family and friends

“Why? What on earth has happened this time?” Questioned his adopted sister Lydia, rolling her eyes at her older (by two months) brother.

“Lord Longbottom has announced to Lord Black that he will graciously take heir Black to the quidditch World Cup final” Kreacher explained to the group of friends, placing their refreshments in the middle of the room “although I supposed having to eat my bonded’s cake and desserts could be another cause as well”

“What on earth! No Mr Kipling or Mr Tesco cakes and desserts! Why not?” Asked an outraged Rodolphaus Lestrange “Because we wants disgraceful light guests to leave early as possible at your parents solaistise party” Kreacher told the children

“Don’t invite them then! Why should we normal people have to entertain the sanctimonious prat’s!” Andromeda Black voiced out loud to a room of nodding children

“I suppose it’s on the advice of Dumbledore?” Sirius best friend James Potter asked, not looking up from the assians potion book volume 3. “Hey Severus! Heard about this potion and can it be made more potent and quicker?” James asked Severus totally dismissing his dramatic best friend Sirius. After all he may like the prat, but everybody knew that Sirius could make a dramatic scene out of almost anything. It was still whispered about the scene he made of the quince jam that had ‘gone missing’.

Severus had come over and was looking at the potion in James book and made the suggestion “replace quince with the arsenic, add a bit of laburnum 3 to 2 of the fox glove…..hmm let’s see ahh no better still make the a simple headache/migraine potion but replace the Guarana with Black Hellebore, but you need to be careful very posioness if ingested by any means, and wham the person drinks it and Bham they are dead as a dormouse” Severus commented “No need to make fancy potions that use expensive ingredients and best yet both plants (here Severus use his fingers as quotes) are easily mistaken for each other”. Severus then returned to his bean bag and continued reading the book ‘the art of stealth using mundane arts’

“My life is ruined! Just ruined! And what do my family and friends do to comfort and advice me! Nothing, absolutely nothing!” With this Sirius dramatically put his arm over eyes and wailed out loud in distress and hurt.

“So what is the big issue about you going with Heir Longbottom and his father to the quidditch World Cup….thought you would be please to go not everybody ge……” Andromeda started to ask her cousin

“Hey Sirius! Is the quidditch final being held on the first Saturday of May?” Asked a suddenly very interested Remus Greyback and suddenly all the boys and most girls of the group understood why Sirius was so upset about attending the quidditch World Cup final. “Ahem! Look seems a waste to ruin the tickets to the….” Suddenly there was an agreement of exited responses from Sirius family and friends. After all it would be a shame to waste the tickets, and someone from their group should go to the event.

“Remus you wouldn’t take my place…..I could never thankyou for doing so” Sirius replied hope and longing in his voice at the sacrifice his friend was prepared to make on his behalf

“Yeah! Of course I’ll go instead of you….one of those life mundane bucket list moments, not every day the FA cup final is between Spurs (Tottenham Hotspur) and Arsenal….tickets have been sold out for weeks” a hopeful Remus added

Sirius just looked adgast at his friend, and then at the rest of his supposed friends who were telling him why they should have the honour of having his bloody well earned ticket. Sirius just looked at Remus and replied in a hurt voice “but I thought you were going to volunteer to take my place at the quidditch World Cup final….”

“Look come off it mate, we may all be friends here and would almost do anything for anybody here” Bellatrix commented, and Sirius saw his group of friends nod their head in agreement with her, and she continued “But to ASK ONE OF US TO TAKE YOUR PLACE with the Longbottom is a bit to much to ask of us Siruis”

“Yeah Siruis! We would all give you our last penny, food etc….but to spend a day with the Longbottom at the quidditch World Cup final is asking just a little bit to much of us” James addd to the conversation

“After all the bloody thing could last weeks…and to be stuck with the pretentious prat’s” at this Lucius Malfoy shuddered “does not bear even contemplating and the game itself is so boring. Give me a good rugby scum any day ”

“Lucius the only reason you like or ‘love’ rugby is because of the players legs!” Xenophilius Lovegood and Lucius cousin answered, and he saw the wonderful and talented Narcissa Black look adoringly at him. They could have a wonderful and long bonded life together and their children would be adorable angels..or devils, but first thought Xenophilius he had to find a mate for his cousin. Somebody who (no pun intended) could take Lucius in hand and guide him right, after all Lucius was a loveable idiot but so easily way laid by powerful and beautiful men, pity that their second cousin Gomez Addams was not only straight but had apparently fallen in love with a beautiful but deadly witch. But Xenophilius would not give up looking for his cousin Lucius, some body had to be able to love him as his family and friends did, nicely leaving him and Narcissa to bond happily ever after.

“Really Sirius you are a twit!” Stated his sister Lydia, who had taken a glass of Pepsi and a french fancy from the plates of snacks that the elves had made for them all. 

“Really Lydia! You know how to get me out of this commitment?” Sirius sarcastically asked

“Yes twatface, unlike you and others here I try to think logically and out the provable box and the answer….”

“Is simple!” Finished her best friend Severus, at this everybody looked at the pair of friends and Lydia explained to the group “who is father scared of! I mean let’s not go there scared of……he would ask how far up a tower he had to jump of without magic?” Asked Lydia

Sirius paused and thought for a few minutes, we…ll the usual suspects were out, his father may be scared but not scared enough to go against established wizarding society convention and not this close to the Blacks family freedom….who was Lydia talking about, for a sister he knew she had good unconventional ideas. No it couldn’t be that simple could it! He looked up to see his sister smiling and nodding yes when she realised that Sirius had got it after all. “Thanks Lydia you’re the best as Sirius quietly but with a hang drawn expression made his way to his fathers study.

Half an hour later Sirius was upstairs and upbeat that he was going with to miss the quidditch World Cup final, and go to the football FA cup final instead, life Sirius thought was sweet, oh so sweet!

Xx&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&xx

Lord Longbottom had made an hasty retreat from the Black’s townhouse, he would do many things for his leader Albus Dumbledore and the light side. But go against the one witch who could have even turned medusila to stone with just her toungue, oh no Albus was on his own there.

It had only taken for Sirius to happily profusely thank his father for standing up to his mother and Lord’s Black bonded Walburga and stop his punishment that Lord Longbottom had felt a icy chill travel down his spine in the pretentious personal study of Lord Black, the study was adorned with paintings and Knick knacks worth millions, and who else though Lord Longbottom could get away with red and blue colouring in the study. Lord Longbottom was sure that the study had been recently decorated. It wasn’t that the walls colours were red and blue but to have the colours in stripes was so crass thought Lord Longbottom


End file.
